Mark L
The Mark L (Mark 50) '''is Tony Stark’s fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was built after the '''Mark XLVII. Mark XLVIII Hulkbuster Mark 2 whilst Mark XLIX is Rescue armor Mark 1 (confirmed by hot toys figure and other merchandise). The Mark L has been used to battle Thanos and his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other previous armors, the entire armor is stored inside the detachable Arc reactor on Tony's Chest, it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. Like the Marks XLV, XLVI, and XLVII, this armor has the F.R.I.D.A.Y OS built into it and possesses some of the most advanced technology and weapons compared to other armors Tony Stark has built. The Mark L can materialize nano booster wings for a boost in speed and stabilized flight when needed or when armor's palm repulsors cannot provide stabilization. It also has the capability to shoot nanotech from the launchers mounted in the left and right arm which can be used to deploy external structures, that can be used to repair or build. Tony uses this system to stop Thanos from closing his fist to use the Infinity Stones. Armor Design The Mark L has a vastly different design compared to the Mark XLVII, featuring more red, yellow, and a hint of silver. It also includes the F.R.I.D.A.Y. OS like the Mark XLV, XLVI, and XLVII armors. The armor is much sleeker and more fluid than the previous armors, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. That is due suit's armor layer being one solid piece. The suit also has 16 micro-RTs (bigger and not as numerous as previous designs) throughout the surface providing additional power besides the main Arc reactor or when the main reactor is damaged. While inactive the armor can act as clothing for the operator paired to the Heads-Up Display (HUD) AR nano-tech glasses with F.R.I.D.A.Y. support if needed, controlled vocally. The armor does not rely on exoskeleton unlike previous designs, instead relying on nano-muscles (muscle layer). Armor Features Armor This armor features advanced Nano - technology which helps in forming new structures and shapes of weapons in the suit. The Armor's composition consists Gold-Titanium nano - particles. The entire armor is stored within a new removable Arc Reactor which also serves as a storing unit for the Nano - particles (mentioned by Stark himself), and can be deployed when needed. Despite the fact that the suit is composed of billions of nano-particles, the suit possesses incredible durability, power and flexibility never seen in any of the other previous Iron Man armors. Deformable Mark L can be completely disintegrated and re-shaped whenever the wearer desires thanks to its advanced Nano - technology. Tony usually uses this technology to remove the helmet for comfortable vision. Another example of this is when he was fighting Thanos on Titan, and he regrouped nano - particles from his leg to his arm to form a new hand repulsor. Single Piece Construction The Suit features Multi-layer, Single Piece Construction which consists of Neurological layer with Plasma Channels that works as pilot-armor control interface, power the repulsors and can be extended to power external modules, Muscle layer that enhances operators strength, Exo-Structure that safely connects muscle layer to the armor layer (as well as protecting micro-RTs) and the armor layer itself. Neurological Control Interface Despite F.R.I.D.A.Y OS disconnected from the Suit when Tony left the Earth's stratosphere due to the lack of internet connection, he was able to normally operate the suit's various functions. The Neurological control interface when formed allows Tony operate the suit and form modules without F.R.I.D.A.Y. assistance. Armour Capabilities Super Strength: The armour amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels.This was demonstrated when Iron Man was fighting Cull Obsidian, as well as during the showdown with Thanos on the planet Titan. The suit proved to be the one of two weapons able to make the Mad Titan bleed. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. This armor is the most durable armor to date. This was shown when Iron Man withstood the entire energy projection from the Power stone, as well as being hit by a piece of Titan's moon at high velocity, surviving unscathed and during close combat with Thanos and and Cull Obsidian. Airtight seal: The suit proved to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The armor is a completely sealed one piece surface which prevents any sort of exposure of the internal components preventing beings like Ant Man from infiltrating the armor. The nano particles can adjust and vibrate at specific frequencies which prevents beings like Vision, phasing through or into the armor. '''Surface reforming/Augmentation: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields of variable size and form. While in combat the suit can move nano particles to cover other body parts if there isn't enough to completely cover the operator. Nano Particles after moving from one place to another, can take up any shape of the new area it has been moved to. This was clearly shown when Iron Man moved particles of his leg towards his arm and creating left palm repulsor and shooting a beam out of it. Hyper-Velocity flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flight Mach 10 or faster with unibeam-level feet thruster and advanced palm flight stabilizers which makes it the fastest and most stable Iron Man armor to date. Extreme portability: ''' The suit can manifest itself from the new detachable Arc reactor, which also works as a nano particle container. '''External Nanostructure deployment: '''The suit is capable of shooting some of its armor material to form structures to accomplish a wide variety of tasks. This was shown when Iron Man shot a Nanotech blocker on Thanos' Infinity gauntlet preventing him from using the Infinity Stones. Weapons '''Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors are way more powerful than the older suits.They can reshape to whatever design they want, inflicting more damage in combat. The repulsor beams are very powerful, as they were capable of going toe-toe with Thanos Infinity Gauntlet. '''Unibeam: '''This armor's Unibeam is presumed to be the most powerful of all, as it directs energy straight from the latest arc reactor. '''Formed weapons: The armor can form a wide variety of weapons including, but not limited to: * Repulsor Cannons * Energy Displacer Cannons * Nano Handblades * Nano Katar * Battering Rams * Energy Mallets * Foot Clamps * Automatic Energy Blasters * Energy Blade * Nano Shields * Energy Displacer Sentries * Zero Cannon These weapons help in delivering a very powerful series of attacks, making Iron Man more powerful in combat. Micro-Lasers: '''The Mark L has lasers mounted in the wrist similar to previous models. This was used to cut the thick armor of Thanos' ship structure. '''Shoulder-Formed Micro-Missile Launcher: '''The Mark L can form Micro-Missile launchers on its shoulders. This was used to kill Ebony Maw when Iron Man fired a missile and destroyed the ship wall, flushing Ebony Maw to space. '''Micro-Missiles: '''Mark L has new Micro-Missiles upper back side just below neck area. Those missiles feature enhanced lethality in smaller packages. They were used against Thanos in the battle of Titan, and proved to be effective in delivering a strong series of attacks. '''Zero-Cannons: Two liquid nitrogen cannons stored in the back side of hands. Used to seal a Hull breach made by Iron Man's shoulder-launched missile inside Ebony Maw's ship. '''Medical Suture Spray: '''This function seems to be leveraging the nanoparticles of the suit to aid in tissue regeneration. Tony uses this tech to suture and heal his stabbed wound in the abdomen after Thanos stabbed him. Avengers Infinity War: The Mark L is first seen during the brief fight in New York with Tony, Peter Parker, Doctor Strange, Wong, and Bruce Banner squaring off against Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. After Banner is unable to unleash the Hulk as Cull Obsidian charges, Tony tightens his jacket and activates his portable arc reactor, causing billions of nanoparticles to form the Mark L armor around him within 15 seconds. Tony deflects a hit from Obsidian with his shield, strikes him in the face, and sends him flying with arm displacer cannons and four displacer sentries. The two duel in a park, with Tony sustaining minimal damage. He is saved by Parker and Wong. As Tony chases after Ebony Maw's ship, he puts his legs together to form one big Foot Thruster to speed towards the ship. Arriving after saving Peter via the new Iron Spider armour (17A), he cuts his way in using his micro-lasers. Tony uses his micro-missile to blow a hole open in the ship's wall, killing Maw, and he then seals it with his Zero-Cannons. Later, Tony, Peter, and Strange encounter Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, and Mantis. He frees an electromagnetic trap set by Star-Lord on his chest by breaking it using the suit's enhanced strength, and the six come to a stalemate when Tony threatens Drax's head with his Repulsor Cannon. They eventually form an alliance and become a team after realizing they both want to kill Thanos. Tony begins the fight against Thanos by dropping large debris on him, but it only seems to anger him as he retaliates with fury. Tony fires micro-missiles at him, only for Thanos to absorb the explosion and redirect it at Tony. When Thanos is finally subdued, Tony tries to take the Gauntlet off, and when Star-Lord attacks Thanos for Gamora's death, the suit's strength aids Tony in restraining him. However, Thanos manages to break free. Tony attacks him with an energy blade, only for Thanos to catch the attack and to headbutt him down. Thanos uses the space stone on a moon sending parts of it crashing on the surface at high velocity, and Tony while evading is hit by one of such pieces, which he survives due to the Mark L's enhanced durability. Tony engages in a final stand against Thanos to prevent him from getting the Time Stone from Strange. He shoots a nanotech gauntlet constraint at Thanos to immobilize the Gauntlet, and he fires his Micro-Missiles at him, where the smoke remains for long enough to distract him from Tony's charge. Tony flies in and uses his Foot Thruster hitting Thanos generating energy blast at the moment of impact, bouncing off, making back-flip and deploying Foot Clamps to stabilize his footing on landing. He then deploys his Battering Rams to blow Thanos away. Thanos recovers and tears off his helmet and punches Tony down, not before the armor forms a new helmet (Punch was strong enough to rip off the armor layer of the left side of the face plate). Thanos rips the constraint off and fires power stone energy projection at Tony, who withstands it with his Nano Shield (the projection is strong enough to destroy a planet) long enough for Tony to fly out the beam's way. Tony charges at Thanos and traps his left arm along with the infinity gauntlet with his foot clamp, and using the momentum to add more power to his energy mallet, producing another, smaller energy blast which manages to make a cut on the Mad Titan's face. Thanos breaks free of the clamp and proceeds to punch Tony (Tony tries, but fails to block the punches) several times in the face in quick succession smashing left side of the faceplate off, he lifts Tony and fires a blast from the power stone and blasting him away, shattering even more of the suit in the process. Tony attempts to hold Thanos off with his right arm's repulsor, meanwhile he redirects his left leg nanoparticles to his left arm to have left arm repulsor, but to no avail as Thanos strikes Tony's damaged helmet, completely shattering it. With his armour heavily damaged and out of spare nano-particles, Tony matches Thanos' punch, and attempts to stab him, by shifting his left arm nano-particles to his right gauntlet and creating a katar. Thanos catches the gauntlet with katar formed, rips it off and stabs Tony back. Thanos acquires the Time Stone from Strange in exchange for Tony's life. Tony seals the wound with his Medical Suture Spray. It is concluded that the Armor is heavily damaged and can't be used for any more combat or other tasks. The armor returns into the Arc Reactor and forms his jacket. This is the last time it is seen in the film. Avengers Endgame: The partially formed helmet of the Mark L is first seen in the Benatar (spaceship of the Guardians of the Galaxy) along with Tony Stark. He makes a holo-recording in prepartion for his death due the ship running out of life support power and food supplies, before being found and flown back to Earth by Captain Marvel. The moving plating/nanotech (Similar to Mark L's and LXXXV's) is featured in a special Iron Man gauntlet that is shown to be able to house Infinity Stones as a substitute to Thanos’ Infinity Gauntlet and can vary its size to fit the user. Gallery Iron man avengers infinity war png by gasa979-dc5nh19.png|Concept model Screenshot (290).png|Holographic projection of Mark L in "Infinity War Prelude" comic Infinity War Model Prime.png|Full Body Screenshot (315).png|Tony Stark while wearing Mark L in "inactive" state Stark.gif|Original suit up concept (Micro-RTs serving as particle containers) Mark 50 Suit up.gif|Suit up iron man mark 50 undersuit.jpg|Base undersuit (designed by Josh Nizzi) Iron man mark 50 neurological & circulatory.jpg|Neurological/Circulatory (control layer and plasma channels) systems formed Iron man mark 50 muscle layer.jpg|Base muscle layer formed Iron man mark 50 muscle layer & exo-structure.jpg|Bulk of the Muscle layer and Exo-structure formed Iron man mark 50 outer skin (incomplete).jpg|Armor "Skin" begining to form Iron man mark 50 complete suit up.jpg|Fully formed suit Mark 48 in flight.jpg Screenshot (78).png Mark 48 flight.gif|unibeam-level feet thruster Screenshot (266).png|Front view of flight with unibeam-level feet thruster Mark 50 helmet deformation.gif|helmet deformation 80cbe68c8d03d7231bf6db1229c46928.jpg|LEGO version Mark50redirect.gif|nanoparticle redirection giphy (4).gif|New Micro-missiles giphy (5).gif|Nanotech combat use nanotechbeam-0.png|Nanotech constraint on the infinity gauntlet helmet regeneration.gif|New helmet formation more nanotech.gif|Nanotech shield and energy mallet Screenshot (147)-0.png|Nano-shield Screenshot (149)-0.png|Energy displacer cannons with displacer sentries Giphy (10).gif|Energy displacer cannons with displacer sentries 425e341147eda96ff66796ed37d479fc (2).jpg|Nano-Handblade Screenshot (296).png|Energy blade Screenshot (145).png|Nano-Katar giphy (8)-0.gif|Nano-shoulder guns Screenshot (153)-0.png|Shoulder-Formed Micro-Missile launcher giphy (9)-0.gif|Zero cannons in action Screenshot (157)-0.png|Alternate nano-shield form Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (155).png|Repulsor cannons giphy (11).gif|Repulsor cannons phil-saunders-im-mk50-lasercutterkey-web.jpg|Magnetic Hand Grapple and Micro-Laser (Designer's Key-Frame) Screenshot (159).png|Micro-Laser and Magnetic Hand Grapple giphy (12).gif|Micro-Laser and Magnetic Hand Grapple Screenshot (245).png|Automatic energy blasters Screenshot (244).png|Back stabilizing thrusters giphy (13).gif|Back stabilizers and Auto energy blasters Screenshot (246).png|Medical sature spray in use Screenshot (297).png|Heads-Up Display moments before Thanos dropped Parts of Titan's moon Screenshot (324).png|Energy mallet while being used to punch Thanos Screenshot (328).png|Iron man in his armor after Thanos got the time stone phil-saunders-im-mk50-armweapon.jpg|Nano-Railgun concept (notice Micro-RT and rails used for round's acceleration) dks6jknuloq11.jpg|Mark L formed weapons and armor underlayer concepts Iron Man Mark 50 (damaged faceplate).jpg|Mark L Faceplate after Thanos punched him to the ground (Notice the exposed helmet's exo-structure) f925e87103b4f0beb1e466e976a8c47d.jpg|Iron man firing repulsor blasts at Thanos after suffering heavy armor damage Mark L Helmet Damaged.jpg|Partially formed Mark L helmet RCO013.jpg|Tony Stark testing Mark L nano-tech in "Captain Marvel: Prelude" comic RCO014.jpg|Iron man testing nano-tech response times and energy displacement technology RCO015.jpg|Iron man tests Mark L's structural integrity josh-nizzi-ironman-superthruster-v01-jn.jpg|Iron Man Super Thruster concept (used in Marvel Future Fight as "Jet Mode" ability) josh-nizzi-ironman-superweapon-v01-jn.jpg|Superweapon concept (Also used in Marvel Future Fight as "Iron Cannon" ability) Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Fictional Technology Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Universe